1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a tilting, public chair.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, an office chair has multiple uses as an individual office chair mostly used at personal business offices or study rooms and a public chair used at a large-scale space like a conference or lecture room.
The individual office chair has a tilting function to reduce a user""s fatigue from long hours of work by having the back tilted backwards when a user leans onto the back of the chair. In order to include the tilting function as such, a chair should be made with a particular tilting structure by the addition of a spring or other resilient materials according to a complicated manufacturing process.
On the other hand, the public office chair a firmly coupled back supporting board and seat anchored to the supporting frame. As a result, it has only a function to provide seating at a low price, but fails to offer any comfort to a user.
Therefore, the conventional public chair has a problem of providing long hours of sitting making the user very tired because the back supporting board is not tilted at all.
Besides, even if the user stretches backwards to relieve physical strain, only the neck part is stretched because of the fixed shape of the back supporting board which reduces the stretching effect without relief of the user""s exhaustion.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems and provide a tilting chair whose frame can be modified and tilted by letting its back supporting board thereof be tilted backwards, to thereby help a user to effectively stretch backwards and to easily relieve fatigue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tilting chair that has a function to easily control its tilting force and range depending upon a user and that can maintain a tilting angle with even a small degree of force.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tilting chair having a shelf for holding a user""s materials and a writing board which can perform its intended function without affecting the tilting function.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned objects of the present invention, there is provided a tilting chair comprising:
a support board integrating a seat and a back support to be elastically transformable backwards when pressure is applied to the back support;
a frame which comprises a back support part tightly, horizontally coupled at an external surface of the back support, a pair of rear legs bent downwards and extending at both left and right sides of the back support part, a pair of feet bending at ends of the rear legs and extending forwards, a pair of front legs extending upwards from front ends of the feet, a seat front side support part bending and extending at both upper ends of the front legs to support a front portion of the seat, and a rear side seat support part connecting a center portion of the rear legs to support the rear portion of the seat;
flanges longitudinally coupled at the bottom surface of the seat;
a first coupling unit mounted at the front side of the flanges which fixes the front side seat support part; and
a second coupling unit mounted at the rear side of the flanges which fixes the seat rear side support part; and wherein
the second coupling unit has a head part, a tail part and a connecting protrusion formed at the end of the tail part to allow the rear side seat support part to slide along the tail part within a range between the head part and the connecting protrusion.
The chair further comprises:
a flange unit mounted on the external surface of the back support and formed with a plurality of flanges spaced with a predetermined spacing therebetween;
a pair of bushes fitting with the flange unit and releasably coupled to each other to insert the back support part therebetween; and
a third coupling unit having a plurality of projections which fit between the flanges of the flange unit.
Furthermore, the back support of the support board comprises a plurality of long holes formed to make a user easily lift the chair; a concave part formed at a portion where the seat and back support meet and grooved horizontally face each other to allow the back support to transform when pressure is applied to the back support; and the front end of the seat of the support board is formed with a downwardly curved surface to prevent the front end of the seat from pressing into the user""s thigh, and pairs of shoes respectively coupled at both sides of the feet with connecting protrusions formed to face each other for easy connection to another chair.
The chair further comprises;
a front horizontal part extending in parallel to the front side seat support part from the center portion of the front legs ; and
a shelf whose with a front portion connected to the front horizontal part and a rear portion connected to the rear side seat support part; and wherein
the shelf further comprises horizontal racks connected to the front horizontal part and rear connecting racks rotatively coupled with a vertical part at the rear side of the horizontal racks and connected to the rear side seat support part.
Furthermore, a pair of horizontally extending parts extends a length in parallel to the seat at both left and right ends of the back support part; the pair of rear legs are bent toward the floor from an end of the horizontally extended parts; a support rack is coupled at a part where the seat front side support part and the front leg meet and extends upwardly to the height of the horizontally extending part, a board is coupled at the horizontally extending part and the support rack for easy writing; the upper portion of the support rack is coupled with the board by a first fixing bracket; the horizontally extending part is coupled with the board by a second fixing bracket, the first fixing bracket is restricted from relative movement relative to the support rack by a protrusion formed at the support rack when the chair is tilted; and the second fixing bracket is coupled to slide relative to the horizontally extending part when the chair is tilted.